Unrest
by Nisa-Nii
Summary: "Young Master? What are you doing up at this hour?"  -Sebas/Ciel


_A/N: A short spout of nonsense based on a passing thought I had. Considering I wrote this in about half an hour, there are probably a large amount of mistakes, so feel free to correct me if you find any. This is more writing practice than anything. x'D_

_Warnings: Sebastian/Ciel fluff, mentions of religion, extremely-light swearing, and a common case of insomnia. I have insomnia quite often- it sucks. :l_

* * *

><p>The night had long since fallen, the sky a dark, fathomless velvet outside the young lord's grand window. The stars gleamed silver from the vast darkness, winking down on the unsettled boy with mirth. The Phantomhive estate was heavy with silence, pressing and suffocating.<p>

Ciel Phantomhive couldn't sleep.

He'd retired to bed hours ago, setting his paper work aside and abandoning his usual eye patch in favor of comfort. His butler, Sebastian, had smirked as the boy squirmed in discontent, bidding his young master a softly spoken goodnight. No matter how long he laid there, or how he relaxed his muscles and sank into the coarse fabric of his comforter, sleep would not come. The bed felt almost unfamiliar; the pillows gave a little bit too much under his head when he settled in, the sheets didn't feel as soft or as warming as they usually did.

His eyelids drooped in fatigue, but never fully closed. He lay, staring at the ceiling, his Mark uncovered for all to see, but the wash-white paint did nothing to lessen his pitiful case of insomnia. He rolled onto his side, his dark locks falling into his mismatched eyes as he gazed out the window. The stars seemed to glow even brighter with a disgruntled audience.

"Damn it all," he was on his back once more, his hand over his face. He splayed his fingers, rubbing at his eyes and pinching at his pallid skin. His other arm stretched out, feeling the cool of the empty bed around him, and suddenly the room felt very cold and open; lonely, almost.

As the absurd thought of loneliness pushed it's way into the young boy's thoughts, his butler's grinning face jumped to mind. It was impossible for anyone to feel lonely with that devil's smirks and taunts and overall irritating habits and mannerisms shadowing him throughout the day, though Ciel suspected Sebastian acted so to purposefully annoy him. But, despite his butler's more irking traits, he had put his faith in the demon. God had abandoned him in his time of need, left him to rot in a cell under neglect and torture, but Sebastian had come to his aid with little more than blood-lust and that trademark smirk. When Ciel had no cards left to play, Sebastian would always be next to him, holding the Ace of Spades between his gloved fingertips. He had come to trust Sebastian with the whole of his being, and he knew that the black-clad butler would never betray him. Sebastian's presence had become a comforting thing, rather than a reoccurring nightmare.

With leisurely movements, the little lord pushed back his cotton covers and settled his feet on the cool floor of his room, standing on shaking feet and patella's. He glided from the room with the grace befitting an Earl, striding purposefully down the left hall with nary a noise. The lights in the mansion had all been extinguished by this late hour, save for the few in his butler's cosy dorm. There was a soft orange glow emitting from underneath the closed mahogany of the door, and Ciel guessed that Sebastian's usual candelabra was still burning strong, it's owner long since done with his usual rounds about the estate.

Sebastian never kept his door locked, Ciel knew. The man had no need for locks, but always made sure the young master and the other, more _useless_ servants of the mansion were always tucked away safe and sound before retiring. Without an announcement of any sort, Ciel entered his butler's quarters. The room was far smaller than his own, but it felt as though no one really lived there. Nothing adorned the walls, no trinkets or belongings littered the small night stand; even the bed remained perfectly made, untouched by it's sleepless owner. Despite it's disuse, it was extremely tidy. There was no settled touch of dust, no disorder to be found. At the far end of the room, Sebastian stood, pristine white shirt rolled up to his elbows and neck craned in his young master's direction; his expression was one of earnest surprise, a rare occurrence.

"Young Master? What are you doing up at this hour?" The demon turned fully to face him, the cleaning rag in his hand dropped, forgotten and used, on the sill. Ciel said nothing, eyes roaming from his butler's casual appearance to about the room and back.

Silently, he settled himself on his butler's bed, wrinkling the covers under his slight weight. He reached out one hand, making a slight gesture, beckoning his servant closer. Sebastian's initial surprise had long since fell, his hallmark smile back taking it's place on his handsome countenance.

Smoothly, the dark haired butler settled himself on the bed as well, looking almost awkward completing the silent command. Something as mundane as sleep didn't suit him, and Ciel felt himself smile crookedly as he watch his butler comply. With Sebastian beside him, that discontented feeling that had immersed itself within his breast seemed to lessen, his eyes beginning to shutter closed once more.

Sebastian shifted closer to his master with a curious stare, his hand reaching out to meet Ciel's on the cool covers. Sebastian's hand was free of his usual immaculate gloves, his nails dark against the contrast of Ciel's dorsum. Ciel's violet Mark seemed to smolder with a comforting warmth as he eyed his butler's similar Mark, marring the back of the devilish hand covering his own.

Thought suddenly seemed to be too much of a burden. "Don't say a word," Ciel warned. Though he gave the command, the young Earl was sure he would have to face his butler's teasing at some later time; it was simply his butler's nature to poke fun, and he couldn't have possibly handed him a better display of weakness to use at his jesting disposal.

As his young lord's eyes fell closed over their iris's, pupils hidden from sight and face relaxing in content, Sebastian offered a rare smile at his dreaming young master, one that spoke of his fondness for his contractor, a chuckle accompanying his soft expression.

"Yes, my Lord."


End file.
